RFID tags are electronic devices increasingly used in various commercial applications as a means for identifying articles of manufacture. Typically, a tag includes an electronic transmitter for transmitting an identification signal by means of an antenna. The tag may be embedded within or otherwise attached to a product or article of manufacture and functions to communicate a unique identification signal to a remote receiver or reader. Tires are one product category in which such devices are employed. An RFID tag within a tire can identify the tire manufacturer, date of manufacturer, etc. as well as store and transmit data relating to the vehicle upon which the tire was originally mounted.
At ultra high frequency (UHF), a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag may utilize a dipole helically wound steel wire antenna. Such a configuration presents myriad manufacturing and handling challenges in the incorporation of the RFID tag into a product such as a tire. The dipole antennas tend to nest and tangle if the tags are not kept segregated. The packaging used to transport tags may not be sufficient to contain the wildness of the antenna coil during transportation. In addition, when such a tag is removed from the package, the antenna may bow with a certain cast, thereby affecting antenna performance characteristics.
In order to ensure proper tag performance, the dipole antenna must be kept as straight as possible when embedding it in or on the product to which it is to be affixed. For example, in a tire application, the antenna must be maintained in a straight condition when embedded within a rubber compound that will eventually be vulcanized. The straightness of the antenna will directly influence the tag's performance since any variation will change the tuned length. The relatively small size of the tag exacerbates the challenges in achieving an acceptable handling and transport apparatus, particularly if such tags are picked from a bin or tray and incorporated into a remotely positioned product or component during manufacture.
Within the industry currently, manual methods are employed to handle tags. Antenna are placed by hand on gum strips and manually straightened before applying a covering strip. Such a procedure is susceptible to human error and inaccuracy and, while representing an option, does not meet all of the needs of the industry.
Heretofore, no effective apparatus has been attained that can safely, expediently, and in a cost effective manner handle and transport RFID tags having a dipole helically wound antenna. An apparatus of the type desired within the industry should be capable of handling a tag individually and further be capable of picking a tag from a bin or tray and depositing the tag into or on a distanced product or component during manufacture. The apparatus should further function to maintain the elongation of the antenna at its designed configuration between the picking and placement stages of the manufacturing procedure.